A Job He Cannot Handle
by Kagamine Hikari
Summary: She was his boss, yet also his target. Somehow, she captured his heart. But now, her life depends on his decision. (I have no idea what i wrote for the summary, so please read the story instead)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! Hikari here! This is my second fanfic after How I Fell For Him, first not oneshot story. If u guys like it,please leave a review in the box at the bottom right corner of the page... I think i'll update when i get at least three reviews~ what do u guys think?**

_**Third POV**_

On a night like any other, a shadow seems to be moving swiftly around the city. It jumps off a building from its roof to another. Finally, it entered a building located far on the outskirts of the city. Silently, the silhouette goes through the building until it reaches a room and enters it. The person, now visible with the aid of a night lamp inside the room, held a gun in his hand. Aiming for the head of a blonde girl sleeping in the room, he takes the shot.

*gunshot*

Suddenly, he heard a clap coming from a dark corner of the room.

"Well done, no. 1 assassin in Japan. Congrats on killing me. Which is something i would say if u really did kill me."

He turns towards the source of the voice and nearly shocked himself to death. The girl that he shot is still standing, looking very healthy indeed.

"I see you're really shocked. I'm pretty sure you already know who I am. I'm Rin Shion , owner of the largest industrial company in Japan, the Yamaha Corporations. Also the most influential person in this country. For your info, i make clones of myself so that i won't be assassinated that easily. Well, I think i said enough about myself. How about you introduce yourself, Mr. Assassin?" Rin said, ending with a sneer.

"This is troublesome. I'm supposed to kill you, you know? I bet you already know me. No. 1 assassin in Japan, having successfully assassinated over 100 victims. By day, I am an average man with above average looks. I go by the name Len Kagamine." The assassin introduced himself.

On that night, who'd knew that was their moment of reminiscing after a long time apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohaiyo, minna san! Thanks for the reviews you guys gave me! I never i can get three reviews overnight... ~^.^~ there's something i forgot to tell you guys about this story... The timeline for this story is a little bit weird. The first chapter is in the present, while a few chapters after that will be in the past. So, don't get confused~**

_**Disclaimer: I never owned the vocaloids or anything that is mentioned is this story. I only have the plot. I forgot to put this in the first chapter.. :P**_

_Ten years ago_

_Len's POV_

Oh,man! I am soooo late! On the first day on the job too! I hurried up the stairs that led to the majestic building of the Yamaha Corporations.

Oops, forgot to introduce myself! I'm Len Kagamine, 20 years old. Right now I am working for the company that I just said before, but actually, I have another job. I'll tell you later because it's a secret.

Actually, i don't even know what kind of job i am supposed to do. I mean, the boss only called and said,"You're hired. Please report to the Human Resource department in the Yamaha headquarters on Tuesday at 9 am sharp." Hahaha... Most people i know would say it's a joke, but i need the money badly. Now is the time to see if it's a joke.

Oh, i found the department. Now, I just have to find the person in charge~ Let's ask this girl at the front desk. "Ohaiyo. My name is Len Kagamine. I'm looking for the head of this department. Could you tell me where is he?"

"Len Kagamine? Oh, you're the new guy. You won't be seeing the head now since he is busy at the moment. But, I have your assignment here. You are going to be the P.A. for the president of this company. Do you have any problem with that?" The girl answered. Hmm, secretary huh? I thought women were supposed to do those kind of job..

"I'm okay with that. So, what am i supposed to do first? Meet the president?" I enquired.

"Of course. She is waiting in her office on the topmost floor of the building"

"Wait a sec, did you just say 'she' ?"

"Yea, don't you know that the president is a woman?" Haha, you guys should have seen my face. A mix of surprised and embarrassment.

"Of course I do. What is she like? You know, her personality?" She chuckled. "You'll see." Then, she gave me a journal with lots of colorful tabs sticking out from its side

I thanked the lady and went for the lift. To the top floor. Ugh, so high from the ground. When the elevator stopped and opened its door, the first thing i saw was a short girl with a white bow tied on to her hair pacing back and forth the office. "Where is my secretary?! I need to know what is happening!" OMG, please tell this little girl is not my boss. Someone, switch with me!

"You! In the elevator! What are you doing here?" she shouted at me.

"I-I'm the new secretary, Len Kagamine." I quickly bowed to her.

"Didn't you hear me ranting just now,secretary? What is going on now?" Man, didn't her parents teach her any manners?

"Sorry ma'am. I am new here, so I don't know what is going on around here. All i have is this journal." I handed her the journal. She took it and opened it at a certain page.

"Hmm.. I see now. You, go fetch me an orange and a cup of caramel latte. The pantry is on the 11th floor. 5 minutes. Go." She closed the book and took it to her desk. I, on the other hand, can't read the situation.

"Why are you still here? Oh, wait. I forgot to give you a worker's pass. Here." She handed me a yellow pass.

After a trip to the pantry, I gave her the orange and latte she wanted. After eating, she finally introduced herself as Rin Shion, the president of Yamaha Corp.. What's more shocking is that she's the same age as me! I mean, that girl is the size of a middle school student!

Anyway, the rest of the day was spent with me arranging meetings and appointments and also running to the pantry to fetch snacks for little miss Rinny..

By nightfall, a beep was heard indicating a message coming from my phone. It read, 'Tonight, 12 pm at Shinjuku Gyoen. Target: Kamui Gakupo (picture included in message)'

*sigh* I guess I'm gonna stay up late tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>please review~~<strong>


End file.
